


Granddaughter's ribbon

by Ari_Golden_Saga



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Hand Touching, M/M, Partners in Crime, Pink Ribbon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Golden_Saga/pseuds/Ari_Golden_Saga
Summary: [Lupin III part V- Episode 18].Por culpa del lazo rosa Goemon no puede dejar de pensar en la risa de Jigen.Y Jigen no puede dejar de pensar cuando pilló a Goemon volviéndose a poner la cinta en el pelo.





	1. Morning

Morning  
石川五ェ門

Le tiemblan los dedos por segunda vez en la mañana, nota un cosquilleo de deseo recorriéndolos, pero lo reprime cuanto puede. Cierra los ojos con fuerza hasta ver destellos más claros sobre el negro e intenta concentrarse todo lo posible para lograr meditar. Pero la mente de Goemon de nuevo está puesta en el tablón que hay debajo del sofá, de lo que hay abajo. El color rosa estalla en la parte trasera de su cráneo, pugnándole y rogándole porque se levante y lo tome. Para que pase sus dedos sobre la tela de la cinta, tan suave, tan sedosa; que le hace recordar una y otra vez la risa de su compañero.

Basta, se dice.

Es suficiente. No debería pensar así sobre el pistolero. Pero no lo puede evitar desde hace tiempo. Los nervios crepitan en su estómago y le aceleran el ritmo cardiaco. ¿Pero cómo no podría evitar anhelar volver a escucharla? Sobre todo si iba dirigida hacia él. La cadencia de su voz grave y rota, que siempre le pareció tan bonita. Y tan adictiva. Se lamenta que Jigen no sea un hombre tan hablador como Lupin.

Se da cuenta, que de nuevo, tiene la mente puesta en las nubes y no es capaz de dejarla en blanco. Por un instante, se lamenta de haber hecho lo que hizo dos días atrás, recoger la cinta que primero había tirado a la papelera casi con ira (y estando hambriento) temeroso porque alguno de sus compañeros le pillase. Le daba igual si pensaban que le había gustado cómo le había quedado el cabello o por si su gusto de la moda era diferente al suyo.

No, era por Jigen. 

Porque esa estúpida cinta le había provocado que su corazón saltase bajo los huesos como nunca lo había hecho. Y necesitaba volver a tocarla, atesorarla. Necesitaba volver a escuchar su risa.

Se levanta de golpe, agudiza el oído pero tan solo escucha el trino de los gorriones y las golondrinas, ni Lupin ni Jigen estaban cerca, ni siquiera Fujiko. Por la ventana abierta de par en par cae una luz difusa pero agradable, tibia, propia de primavera. Echa un breve vistazo a la puerta y se acerca al sillón con pasos cautelosos aunque también nerviosos. Tiene la garganta seca y nota el pulso en el cuello. Como si lo que estuviese a punto de hacer fuese un crimen. Irónico para la vida que llevaba.

Empuja el mueble suavemente, sin que las patas arañen el suelo, sin que quede ni una sola evidencia de lo que está haciendo. Se agacha y con cuidado quita uno de los tablones de madera del suelo revelando una cinta rosa enrollada cuidadosamente, echa un vistazo furtivo por encima del sofá a la puerta, traga saliva y la toma, coloca de nuevo el tablón y deja donde estaba anteriormente el mueble.

Contiene la respiración, su corazón palpita tan fuerte contra su pecho que teme que cualquiera pudiese escucharlo. Mira entre las manos la tela, indeciso. Pero sabe de sobra que no podrá concentrarse por días si no acaba de una vez con esto. Con cuidado, pasa la cinta sobre su nuca y coloca los mechones que se han quedado por debajo, luego la toma de cada esquina y la alza para recoger todo su cabello, mejor afianzada que la anterior vez, hace un nudo sencillo y flojo, luego hace una lazada.

Goemon no se da cuenta que en el momento que ha hecho el nudo a la cinta la puerta se ha abierto silenciosamente, pues le está dando la espalda sin pretenderlo. Jigen abre la boca para llamar a su compañero, pero se queda a medio camino con la boca abierta y con la mano puesta en el picaporte. El pistolero no es capaz de decir nada, tan solo se queda mirando a Goemon prácticamente embobado.

El samurái cierra los ojos, siente la nuca despejada y ligeramente más fresca, si no fuese por otros motivos tal vez se haría más coletas. Pero ese no es el punto. Por un instante, no puede evitar pensar en su compañero. Su corazón vuelve a dar un brinco sin su consentimiento. Entonces, más audaz de lo que en esta mañana creía ser, alza los brazos y hunde sus dedos entre sus cabellos desde el flequillo hasta la cinta, los mueve lentamente. Y por ese momento crea la ilusión de que esas no son sus manos, sino las de Jigen, más grandes y con menos callos. Pero más cálidas. 

—Goemon.

La voz de Jigen le saca de la ensoñación y con un rápido movimiento el samurái tira de uno de los extremos de la cinta, la desata y se la guarda en el puño con la esperanza de que no la haya visto. El corazón le late desbocado y toma una inspiración profunda para intentar decelerar el ritmo, no quiere parecer nervioso, eso haría sospechar a su compañero, por lo que relaja su rostro y le observa como lo haría en cualquier otro momento.

Pero Jigen se queda callado. Goemon siente una punzada de terror. Espera fervientemente que no le haya descubierto. Entonces el pistolero habla.

—Lupin no ha encontrado el regalo de Fujiko, pero hemos descubierto un restaurante japonés que está a diez minutos en coche.

Goemon alza las cejas, ahora interesado, sin embargo, el terror todavía permanece debajo de la piel.

—Eso es bueno —pronuncia en un tono bajo.

—Lupin pensó que esta noche podíamos salir a cenar los tres.  
Después de esa oración y el asentimiento del espadachín se forma un silencio, uno que le crispa los nervios a Goemon, quien no sabe dónde meterse. No quiere iniciar la conversación ni tampoco dar pie a revelar el descubrimiento de Jigen, prefiere que piense que se trata de cualquier otra cosa, en vez de la verdad. Por lo que decide marcharse de allí, ya que es incapaz de concentrarse; y el ambiente de repente es más tenso. Por lo que toma la espada, todavía con la cinta envuelta en el puño, incapaz de soltarla. Aunque sienta que cada uno de los hilos le quema la piel. Quiere deshacerse de ella en cuanto pueda, pero no delante de Jigen.

Por lo que se dirige a la puerta con paso firme hacia la puerta, el pistolero se aparta, ligeramente anonadado.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Al parque.  
Y con esas palabras Goemon sale al pasillo y gira, y antes de que pueda verlo su compañero desecha la cinta rosa a la papelera, con la esperanza de que dentro de poco no vuelva a verla nunca más. Abre la puerta y se marcha, con la garganta seca y con un nudo casi asfixiándole.


	2. Night

Night  
次元大介

Da una calada al cigarro casi acabado, pero hoy siente que la nicotina no le afecta en absoluto, ha fumado más y está más irritable desde esta mañana. Solo espera que Lupin no se haya percatado, pero como está llorando en los rincones desde que se enteró que el regalo que le había hecho Fujiko por su aniversario ahora estaba en la basura, no cree que lo haya hecho. Lupin fue el que más bebió de los tres, y luego entre Goemon y él tuvieron que llevarle hasta el apartamento. Con suerte habían cogido el coche y con otra tanta, Lupin no había vomitado sobre el salpicadero.

Goemon se había negado a subirse en el asiento del copiloto.

Jigen pasa el pulgar sobre la cinta rosa que esta mañana había tirado el espadachín a la basura. Después de en dos ocasiones terminar en el mismo sitio no tenía ni una sola mancha. Deja el tabaco sobre uno de los ceniceros y da un trago al vaso de whisky que se había servido hacia una hora y que hasta este momento no había probado. El alcohol desciende por su garganta, se trata de un viejo conocido y amigo, que le resulta confortante, pero no tanto como en otras veces. Se pasa la mano libre por el rostro, enjuagando los ojos cargados de sueño, pero son las dos de la mañana y no es capaz de dormir. No desde que cogió la cinta en cuanto Goemon salió por la puerta.

Lo había hecho sin razón aparente. Pero ahora esa condenada tela le estaba volviendo loco. Un sencillo trozo de satén de un color chillón que había sacado Lupin de una caja llena de juguetes para niños. Jigen apoya la espalda en la pared y encoge las piernas mirando a la nada, jugando con el lazo entre los dedos. Cierra los ojos e inclina hacia atrás la cabeza, intentando dejarla en blanco, pero sin quererlo la tranquilidad le transporta a horas atrás, durante la mañana. Cuando decidió hacer una breve parada por el apartamento para decirle a Goemon sobre la cena y luego, comprar algo de comida para el mediodía. Pues no iban a alimentarse durante todo el tiempo que estuviesen en la guarida a base de pizzas y otros platos ya preparados que solo tenían que meter al microondas.

Pero su mente se quedó estancada en una fracción de segundo. En el momento en el que Goemon tenía sus dedos metidos dentro de su cabello que formaba una coleta, con los codos alzados y ajeno a todo. Acariciando su propio cuero calludo con una delicadeza y una parsimonia que no eran propias del espadachín. 

Era como si intentase imitar a alguien más.

En ese momento Jigen se había quedado embobado ante su compañero, estático, bebiendo de cada uno de los detalles. Cómo el sol acariciaba la piel de sus brazos, las pocas cicatrices, la línea del cuello.

Entonces el cuerpo le traicionó y tuvo que pronunciar su nombre. Y toda la magia se convirtió en una calabaza podrida. Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque aunque no lo quiera reconocer estaba a punto de mover las piernas y acortar la distancia entre ambos. Y él hubiese sido quien hubiera desatado cinta, solo después de haber acariciado su cuello con sus propios labios.

Jigen detiene el tren de pensamientos que está a punto de descarrilar, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por las divagaciones en las que le está metiendo su mente. Se pasa una mano por el rostro como si intentase ahuyentar todos los pensamientos insidiosos que le abruman. Desde hace muchos años conoce a Goemon, aunque no pase tanto tiempo con él como lo hace con Lupin, siente que a cada encuentro su relación se estrecha más y más. No puede evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que se conocieron, qué iluso por su parte creer que iba a ser más rápido que el mismísimo Goemon Ishikawa XIII. Y ahora, una losa de culpabilidad le asfixia por pensar de esa manera en el espadachín.

Suspira y observa el líquido de color caramelo. Tal vez no sean imaginaciones suyas y mucho menos tenga que ver con la acción del alcohol. Si hace memoria no es la primera vez que se siente así, pero en las anteriores ocasiones había sido un golpe sutil, algo que le había llamado la atención pero no lo suficiente como para pararse a pensar en ello. La vez en la que había tenido que rescatar a Goemon de uno de los agujeros que había hecho en una fábrica.

El edificio estaba desmoronándose y el espadachín había terminado de noquear a los últimos individuos que les perseguía, Lupin ya había salido, y tan solo quedaban ellos dos. Como era habitual, uno había prestado ayuda a otro. Jigen había tendido la mano desde el piso superior, a lo que Goemon la había aceptado sin reparos. Ni por mucho era la primera vez que le estrechaba la mano, no sabía si se trataba de una situación de vida o muerte, la tensión o simplemente la casualidad; que en ese momento su piel le pareció más fría. Se dio cuenta de lo áspera que era, de las formas de los callos y de los dedos largos de Goemon. Había ignorado el brinco que se había formado en su pecho. Pero no fue capaz de recuperarse del todo cuando tiró de él, al ver que la planta en la que estaba comenzaba a resquebrajarse y a caerse. Cuando, instintivamente al casi tenerle a su lado lanzó su otro brazo para tomarle de la cintura y evitar que cayese sobre el agujero.

Por un instante, el tiempo se había congelado esa noche. Hacía frío, todavía podía recordarlo. Pero las palmas de las manos de Goemon casi le habían abrasado cuando las colocó sobre su pecho para sostenerse y aguantar el equilibrio. Jigen perdió el aliento por un instante y se fijó en los ojos rasgados y oscuros de su compañero. En su nariz ligeramente curvada y en su labios finos y enrojecidos por el tiempo. Goemon tardó menos de lo que duró un latido en apartarse, pero Jigen había visto cómo sus mejillas se habían arrebolado.

Más tarde lo había achacado al frío. Sobre todo para calmar el ritmo de su propio corazón como para detener las ideas furtivas que le brotaban en la mente. Se convenció a sí mismo que el gran Goemon Ishikawa XIII jamás le podría ver de otra manera distinta a un amigo. Y él tampoco lo quería.

Pero ahí está con un whisky en la mano y atormentado por una visión que tenía que ver con un estúpido lazo rosa. Deja el vaso sobre la mesilla de noche y da la última calada al cigarro, lo desecha y se levanta, decidido. Sale del dormitorio, le da absolutamente igual que los vecinos le vean. Si es por él, pagará a Lupin la mudanza si es necesario. Cruza el pasillo que da a las escaleras, las sube sin hacer ruido, tal vez para no despertar a los habitantes del bloque o para huir si es necesario. Necesita que tiene que aclarar su mente y la situación. Y solo lo puede hacer si habla con Goemon.

Saca la llave del bolsillo del pantalón y la abre con cuidado, el corredor que da a las dos habitaciones está oscuro, las cortinas están echadas. Desde donde se encuentra puede escuchar roncar sonoramente a Lupin. Se dirige a la puerta donde se encuentra Goemon durmiendo, se planta delante de ella y alza al brazo para llamar. 

Pero antes de que los nudillos toquen la madera se detiene.

«No puedo hacerle esto», se dice así mismo convencido que de lo que siente es un error. 

Que todavía lo sería más compartirlo con Goemon. Él es un samurái al fin y al cabo, tiene que ser un hombre estoico. Tampoco querría dañar la relación que hay en el grupo. Suficiente con Fujiko y Lupin, como para que haya más líos.

Deja caer los hombros y por ese momento el sueño por fin le da un revés que provoca que los párpados le revoloteen. Esta vez no hace ningún amago para detenerlo, sencillamente se rinde y comienza a bajar las escaleras. Antes de atravesar el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de la sección que tiene alquilada ve que la luna menguante se cuela a través de los cristales que dan a la calle. 

Goemon está parado delante de la puerta de Jigen, no lleva a Zantetsuken y eso provoca que salten todas las alarmas para el pistolero. Tiene los hombros caídos y observa con los ojos entrecerrados la puerta.

Entonces, antes de que Jigen pueda hacer algo más, Goemon se da cuenta que de su presencia y se gira para mirarle. Da un paso hacia él, va a dar otro pero se detiene, pasa los dedos por el juban y se queda callado.

Jigen da un paso y abre la boca para hablar, no sabe el qué, pero siente que tiene que decir algo. Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa como para conseguir que Goemon se quede donde está. Pero antes de conseguirlo, el espadachín se le adelanta.

—Lo siento —dice en un murmullo suave. Hace una reverencia y camina hacia él.

Jigen se queda mudo, incapaz de reaccionar, tan solo ve pasar a Goemon delante de él hasta que desaparece escaleras arriba. 

Marchándose con la oportunidad perfecta.


End file.
